Automatic gain control (“AGC”) is used in many audio systems to adjust gain to an appropriate level for a given input signal. However, typical AGC systems may be incapable of providing optimal gain control for voice signals that include periods of speech and silence that can vary from speaker to speaker. In particular, relatively high proportions of silence to speech in a given input signal can result in poor feedback to the AGC system and, therefore, poorly controlled signal output.